


Innocence

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce is a caring daddy, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha, Tony Being Tony, Tony is a little shit, bruce has a daughter, ivy rose banner is my oc - Freeform, monopoly is evil, thor is the best story teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8th in my 100 Themes Challenge</p><p>She asked about her father's disappearance all the time, but she never got an honest answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

8\. Innocence  
Summary: She asked about her father's disappearance all the time, but she never got an honest answer

Bruce knew his daughter wanted to know what he was hiding from her - she was too smart for her own good. She knew about the cage, but never understood why it was there or who it was for. She knew there was a great big green guy who helped her uncles and her Aunt Tasha in battle but never understood where he went afterwards. It broke his heart whenever she asked because she never got an honest answer but she knew all too well they made up stories to protect her, but she never once complained because she loved her family and the stories.

Natasha started a competition on who could make the most believable but fun story to convince her. Thor won every time to Tony's disappointment and to be honest, the man couldn't tell a story to save his life.  
Slim, warm arms wrapped themselves round Bruce's waist and he turned, seeing his wife Darcy Paige Lewis. He smiled softly, the two of them were watching their daughter play with Uncle Clint; they were playing Uno as apparently Monopoly was unsafe and out of the question, for some reason (To which, Tony Stark pissed himself laughing) and it was cute how all the Avengers doted on her, adored and would do anything for her... Except, tell her the truth. They accepted her...

She was so innocent and she was only eight years old and knew so much for her age. Bruce tensed up at the thought of her born at just 6 months, she had been so tiny and fragile - all because of a series of events that had happened because of Bruce... Because of who he was, because of the Other Guy...As if reading his thoughts, Darcy lead him to a separate room. 

"Bruce..." She began softly "You know it's okay..."  
"But it's not, is it? Have you seen the way she looks at me? She's... She needs to be protected."  
Darcy wrapped her arms back around Bruce before bringing one hand up to cup his face, her eyes sparkling in the light.  
"And she is and always will be. She loves her life. She loves her Daddy..."  
"And yet she knows, she knows we're hiding something from her. What I'm hiding from her... And it hurts."  
"Bruce, she's eight years old. We can't keep this a secret much longer. Don't you think it's time she finally told the truth?"  
"No!" Bruce yelled, the Other Guy roared with him and Darcy's eyes widened with tears that threatened to fall and Bruce stepped away from her, his arms wrapped themselves around himself and he looked away from Darcy, ashamed of himself.

"I'm - I'm sorry Darcy... I just want to protect you and Ivy. What if she looks at me for who I am, a monster? What then? She's just an innocent little girl who... Who needs to know but I... I don't want to hurt her. What if I hurt her?"  
"One, do not use that word 'monster' ever again, Robert Bruce Banner. Two, Ivy is smart and she loves you. She lives with Tony Stark, two assassins, a soldier and a god, for Christ's sake. She can handle our crazy life. She can handle the Hulk."  
"What if she can't? I can't lose you again. I lost you once... Twice... I can't stand it. I'm not letting him take you away from me. She's just a little girl..."

Darcy kissed his lips softly, tears falling down her face and he held her, trying hard not to break down himself, trying to stay strong. But he'd been strong for far too long and kept things bottled up inside.  
She looked up at him slowly, lovingly.  
"She's OUR little girl, Brucie. We can do this, together."


End file.
